


Why don't we go there

by xoVeronicaSawyer



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Student B - Freeform, Teacher V, Teacher-Student Relationship, best friend Archie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoVeronicaSawyer/pseuds/xoVeronicaSawyer
Summary: Betty almost rolls her eyes at how things seem to never change in Riverdale. It has always been the same smells, the same places, the same people, the same faces. That is, until Betty takes a look at her class schedule. In her first period class slot, English, she sees an unfamiliar room number 204, and an even more unfamiliar name, Lodge.or, everything Betty Cooper has ever known is tested when she faces the trials and tribulations of a budding relationship with her teacher.





	1. everything's familiar (but you're not)

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii, this is the first fic I have posted on here. I have this entire thing planned already so we will see where it goess, it's unconventional obvi but enjoy

The all-too-familiar smell of teenagers and floor cleaner plagued Betty Cooper's nose as she walked with her head down, as per usual, into Riverdale High School. It's unceremoniously her first day of senior year, and thankfully her last year of high school. Sometimes the newly 17 year old thinks she has had the same pit of anxiety in stomach since middle school, and she had been cursed that it never went away. The fact that she has been attending this same school for three years (or the fact that nearly everyone in her small class has been together since kindergarten) doesn't, and never will, waver her ever-present nervousness in the slightest. 

She makes her way to her locker, the same locker she's had for three years, and almost rolls her eyes at how things seem to never change in Riverdale. It has always been the same smells, the same places, the same people, the same faces, that is, until Betty takes a look at her class schedule. In her first period class slot, English, she sees an unfamiliar room number 204, and an even more unfamiliar name, Lodge, just before she is startled out of her thoughts by a flash of red hair.

"Hey Bets!" Archie Andrews exclaims as he approaches the blonde girl who visibly jumps. "Oh shit, sorry Betty, I didn't mean to scare you." he apologizes, he's obviously zealous about the first day unlike Betty. 

"Don't worry about it, Arch." Betty breathes in with a slight laugh at the boy. The boy, that boy, Archie Andrews, the boy Betty spent the better part of her life hopelessly in love with. The way Betty came to terms with her loss of feelings for Archie was saying simply, she grew up, growing up was facing reality and giving up hopeless, little girl crushes. They were still best friends, they always have been, I mean, they literally grew up together, but now Betty is glad that she doesn't have to lie when she says the two, the boy and girl next door, are better as friends. 

"Say Archie, have you ever heard of this teacher?" Betty asks flashing her paper schedule. 

"Hmm, Lodge? I have her third period, never heard of her though." Archie looks over her schedule with his finger on his chin before handing it back. 

"Her? How do you know?" Betty is suddenly curious.

"Just an assumption I guess." Archie says before he is cut off by the resonant sound of the school bell. "I'll see you at lunch Bets, text me all about it after first period!" The redhead says before turning and heading down the hall. Betty offers a small wave and finishes collecting her notebook and pen before heading off to room 204. 

-

Archie's assumption was correct, Betty finds out as she walks into an already bustling classroom where Ms. Lodge written across the board, yet no sight of the teacher yet. Betty takes a seat alone, close to the door, she really did prefer sitting alone, or maybe she just told herself that enough times to make herself believe it. Minutes seem to pass before the bell rings and everyone's head suddenly turns to the sound of the classroom door opening.

Betty was sure she heard a few audible gasps as Ms. Lodge walked in, Betty was captured too, the entire class seemed to watch as the new teacher proceeded to set her things down at her desk before addressing the class. Ms. Lodge was like someone you would see on TV, not in Riverdale, it was almost like she was glowing, glowing far too bright to be in a place like this. She had short, raven-black hair that brushed over her shoulders, which were covered by a plum-colored dress that hugged her perfect figure and would've looked out of place if anyone else was wearing it. Betty didn't realize she was marveling, Ms. Lodge just demanded attention without having to say a word. 

"Elizabeth Cooper?" Betty was so zoned out she didn't realize everyone looking at her when the attendance roster reached her name. "No Elizabeth Cooper?" Betty finally snapped out of her trance.

"Wait, sorry, I'm, I'm here." Betty stuttered out, thus precipitating the moment she and Ms. Lodge made eye contact for the first time. Ms. Lodge had dark, almond shaped eyes, above them was a sternly raised eyebrow directed at Betty, it made her heart race and hands clench. Betty couldn't tell why she was shaking when the attendance was finished.

"Now that that's out of the way, I will introduce myself, my name is Ms. Lodge," the noirette teacher began, her voice all-too enticing. "I am 24 years old and a recent graduate of NYU, and I have two degrees, one in education, the other in English. My favorite color is red. Any other questions?" 

"Are you married?" A loud male voice came from the back of the classroom, accompanied by a small titter of giggling. 

"Very funny." Ms. Lodge said sending a disciplinary look to the back of the classroom. "And to answer your question, no, I am not married." Betty thinks to herself that Ms. Lodge is the kind of strict that makes her want to sit up straight and have really good posture. Despite the tiff from earlier, Betty was a good student, and she didn't expect to cause anymore problems. 

Maybe Betty spoke too soon. Later that class period, as the class was taking notes off the board, Betty finds herself getting lost in the way Ms. Lodge speaks. The way she articulates each syllable and projects her voice, along with her admirable vernacular, reminds Betty of a theatre actress. 

"Elizabeth, what meter does Shakespeare write in?" Betty jumps a little and her fingernails immediately hit her palms as she realizes she once again lost focus.

"I'm sorry, w-what was the question?" Betty says in an almost whisper as her brain is awakened. 

"Hm, see me after class." Ms. Lodge looks her up and down before turning and directing the question to someone else. Betty sighs deeply. _Yikes._  

-

She stays behind after the bell rings and Ms. Lodge pulls a chair up next to her own by her desk and signals for Betty to sit. Betty feels sick to her stomach and more tense than she's ever been as she cautiously takes a seat, Betty Cooper never gets in trouble, although the atmosphere doesn't feel like trouble. 

"Elizabeth, first I want you to just breathe, you're okay." Ms. Lodge says in a tone she hasn't heard, it's still stern, but softer in some way. Betty is surprised she isn't immediately getting disciplined by the very austere teacher. 

"I go by Betty," she says looking down at her hands. When she looks up she can't help but to sputter and freak out, "I, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean, I didn't mean to zone out so bad, I just, just-" 

"Shh, hey, you're okay," Ms. Lodge says calmly, cutting off her frantic rambling. "Betty did you say?" 

"Yes, ma'am." Betty nods tensely. 

"Betty..." Ms. Lodge smiles slightly. "Betty, do you consider yourself to be very stressed?" 

"Well, I, I just have anxiety is all." Betty says keeping her eyes down. Suddenly Ms. Lodge is stroking her arm, Betty initially jumps but eases into the touch and breathes out, looking up and meeting her teacher's eyes. They were eyes that felt like they knew everything about you just with just one look. 

"Betty you are safe here and you don't need to be so anxious, if you need someone to talk to I am here, I know what you're going through," she gives Betty a smile, it's such a caring and kind smile and you wouldn't expect from it Ms. Lodge, Betty thinks to herself, it was understanding even. "Your homework is to come back tomorrow and calm down, just relax, and let me know if there's anything I can do to help you." Ms. Lodge stops stroking Betty's arm and gives her a reassuring squeeze before sending her off to her next class.

"Thank you, Ms. Lodge." Betty says before she exits, and she really means it. Betty feels herself smiling a little as she walks down the hallway. 

The feeling in her stomach is new, it feels weird, and she doesn't know where to place it, but she does know that it replaces the pit of anxiety, even just for a little while. 

-

After school that day Archie asked if she wanted to walk to Pops Diner with him and meet Jughead up, the usual after-school activity. Betty of course agreed. As they walked out into the September air, Betty caught a glimpse of Ms. Lodge getting into her car, it was sleek and black, of course it would be, and remembered about her homework from first period. She took a big breath in. 

Betty will never understand how Jughead got to Pops so quickly after school every single day, it's just one of the many mysteries about that boy. Nevertheless, she and Archie slid into the back booth with him, and the conversation became rampant with everyone's account of their first day of school. 

"Can we talk about Ms. Lodge though?" Jughead started to say, Betty froze a little. 

"Are teachers allowed to be that hot? Or wear dresses that tight?" Archie laughed. "She is really uptight though, kind of a bitch." 

"No Archie," Betty interjected, feeling very defensive for some reason. "She's actually very nice and not a bitch, you wouldn't know that though, because it seems like you just spent the whole hour ogling her." Betty huffed out in one breath. 

"Jeez Bets, it was just a joke, honest." Archie chuckled a bit. 

"Sorry Betty, but I have to disagree, she is a bombshell for sure, but she's a definite bitch." Jughead said matter-of-factly. 

"Whatever." Betty rolled her eyes and grabbed her stuff. "I think I am going to head home, I'm really tired." Betty said as she left the booth. She practiced her breathing and counted to 10 on the walk home. 

-

Betty immediately flopped onto her bed upon entering her room. She thanked God the first day was over and her exhaustion really started to set in. 

She couldn't stop thinking about her day, well mostly first period, and mostly Ms. Lodge. Betty still remembered the way she smelled, like some really expensive perfume that she would never be able to pronounce. Her smile played over and over in Betty's mind, and that strange feeling in her stomach came every time, she gasped when the feeling traveled down much lower. 

Betty shook her head and told herself to stop being so weird, she tensed up really tight until she felt numb. What the hell was that? she definitely shouldn't be having feelings like _that_ , definitely not about a teacher, how utterly confusing. 

However, as she ran her own hand up and down her arm like Ms. Lodge did earlier, she couldn't help but feel warm inside, it felt like every muscle in her body stretched for the first time in months. Betty yawned and could barely keep her eyes open a moment longer. She lulled herself to sleep with the thoughts of Ms. Lodge's warm touch and smile.


	2. but what's this (brand new) feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty can't focus, and it lands her in detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the boys are back in town (the boys are back in town) enjoy chapter 2 hahaha

When Betty awoke it was dark outside, she woke up in a sweat and couldn't remember her dreams to pinpoint why she would be profusely sweating and panting the way she was. All she knew was that _that_ feeling was back. She rolled over and groaned, still in her school clothes, and checked her phone, 3:52am, another groan escaped her lips. She completely missed dinner, but at least she didn't have to face her parents, the dinner table just became so unwelcoming after Polly left, in fact, a lot of things changed after Polly left. 

Betty begrudgingly decided to get up and take a shower, since there was no way she'd be able to fall back asleep. She made her way to the bathroom and undressed, she took out her messy ponytail and let the waves of her blonde hair cascade over her shoulders, down to her ample breasts. Betty studied her body in the large mirror, she always described it as too flat and too long, just all too awkward. She constantly wondered what it would be like to have a perfect body, her mind wandered to Ms. Lodge in the tight dress from yesterday, it was like she could still envision every curve. 

She pinched herself out of that thought and got into the shower, letting the hot water run on herself for a long time with her eyes closed before doing anything else. The water melting away her first day of school, the physical strain running down her body with the water. 

After washing her hair, she began to run her fingers along her arm again, but her hand subconsciously traveled lower, much lower. Betty didn't notice her fingers lingering downwards until her knees buckled and she nearly toppled over, an unexpected moan escaping her lips as a climax washed over her body. 

Suddenly the shower was too hot, much too hot, and Betty shut the water off. She stayed in there a moment longer, arms resting against the tile wall until her breath, which seemed to be running away, caught up with her, fogging up the glass. Embarrassment flushed over her and made her skin uncomfortably hot, she really had to stop thinking about Ms. Lodge like that. She wasn't even into women, she kept telling herself, she didn't like women like that, let alone her teacher. How perverse. 

Her own thoughts sent her into a whirlwind of shock, and even horror, and the feelings that came along with them, the warm and pleasurable feelings, the feelings that made her body so-. Cut it out Betty. She shut her eyes tight for a moment before grabbing a towel and heading back to her bedroom to get ready for school.

Betty laid out her clothes for the day, a crisp, white, collared blouse, and a simple pair of skinny jeans. Always so practical, but that was Betty. She sat in the chair before her vanity and towel dried her hair before, of course, smoothing it back into a ponytail, again practical, but that was Betty. She then followed her everyday mundane routine, get dressed, brush her teeth, check her phone with no notifications, the usual, she would give anything to change it up. She found herself staring into the vanity mirror, placing her hands on her face, pondering for a moment. 

She began to reach for the mascara in her drawer and lipstick as well, maybe she could make herself look a little less bland. She applied a light coat of mascara on her top and bottom lashes (definitely struggling to keep it off her eyelids), and dabbed the pink lipstick on just a touch, a small pop of color. She leaned back a bit and smiled happily at her reflection, it honestly wasn't much, but Betty felt good, for once. It was highly unusual for Betty to put on any sort of makeup, but today just felt different. 

Betty made her way downstairs with her backpack and shoes, surprisingly it was almost time to leave, despite her waking up early, her little shower endeavor ate up a good amount of time this morning. Her parents were already long gone, thankfully, and she decided to make a cup of tea, Earl Grey, and grab a granola bar. She was starving, having missed dinner last night, maybe that was why her stomach felt like it was in knots. 

Her homework assignment from Ms. Lodge came to mind again, she would definitely be more focused today, like she always was, a good student. Definitely, she thought as she walked out the squeaking door of her house, definitely. 

-

"Hey Betty." A voice from behind her locker door spoke, Betty recognized the voice and shut it, and of course, Archie stood before her. "Bets I'm really sorry about yesterday at Pops, I was being a total dick and I feel real awful about it." the redhead said apologetically, his mouth pursed to one side. 

"It's fine Archie, I kind of forgot about it to be honest." Betty said, which wasn't a lie either, with everything else going on in her mind, their tiff at Pops was pushed to the back. Archie smiled warmly.

"I'll make it up to you, let me walk you to class?" Archie grinned widely. 

"Of course, Arch." Betty shot him a forgiving smile and the two made their way to room 204. Room 204, Ms Lodge's room, Betty took in a deep breath, ignoring _that_ new feeling, although it seemed like she could barely call _that_ feeling new anymore. 

Archie and Betty stood outside the door to the classroom and chatted with the few extra minutes they had before the bell. The boy was in the middle of telling Betty an anecdote that Jughead had told him the day before, making the blonde girl cover her mouth and giggle at the less-than-clean jokes when Betty almost didn't notice Ms. Lodge walking down the hall. 

"Good morning." The woman said politely to the two as she walked by, was that a smirk? Betty couldn't even tell or reply before Ms. Lodge had made her way into the classroom. 

"Wow Bets, I knew you were a goody-two-shoes, but how on earth did you get _Ms. Lodge_ to like you?" Archie exclaimed, teasing Betty, who was caught off guard and blushed madly.

"What do you mean?" The flustered girl said defensively.

" _I mean_ , did you see the way she smiled at you? Jeez Betty, such a teacher's pet." Archie chuckled making Betty blush further. God her cheeks must be so red right now, her emotions read like a book. 

"Ugh, Archie, just get to class." The blonde rolled her eyes and shoved the still-laughing boy's shoulder lightly before entering into room 204. 

Why did Archie have to say that? Now she was all tensed up again, so much for her homework. Betty had no idea why she got this way anytime someone mentioned Ms. Lodge, but she did feel the press of her nails in her palms and the not-so subtle beating of her own heart. 

The bell rang signaling the beginning of class and Ms. Lodge strode up to the front of the class to begin the hour. 

"Good morning, everyone, take out your notes from yesterday and I'll take attendance." Betty pulled out her notes and was determined to make today better, to prove it to Ms. Lodge, and to herself. She doesn't think she has ever listened so thoroughly to an attendance roster, but she had to keep her mind from straying to _other things_. 

"Elizabeth Cooper?" Ms. Lodge turned to Betty. 

"Here." Betty replied, almost proudly. The teacher looked her in the eyes and smiled before moving on to the next name. Betty melted a little inside, Ms. Lodge had that affect on her, even if Betty wouldn't let herself recognize that. 

The girl watched her teacher intently, she loved the woman's elegant mannerisms and the way she moved, she loved the white button down and faux leather skirt she was wearing today, how her curves were not left to the imagination, she loved the shine of her black hair, how it looked so soft. It was like she gave Betty hope of what was outside of the small town she had spent 17 years in. If Betty thought about it, Ms. Lodge was probably the most beautiful person she had ever seen, sure there were _pretty_ girls in Riverdale, but the word beautiful had to be reserved for Ms. Lodge. 

Besides her appearance, Ms. Lodge was educated, independent, strong, and walking right towards Betty-wait what? Betty looked around and saw the rest of the class getting up to leave, she glanced at the clock to see that the hour was completely over, how could that be? Her attention was then pulled to a hand placing a small, yellow paper on her desk and walking away. Betty's eyes became wide in horror, it couldn't be, she picked up the paper and her hands began to shake.

Detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will get a lil spicy if you catch my drift


	3. I didn't mean it like that (but I'm glad you did)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really detention, and we don't really know what happened.

Betty bit her lip and cursed herself for putting on mascara that morning, all she wanted to do run to the bathroom and cry. Her chest was visibly heaving but it felt like it was collapsing in on her. How pathetic, she thought, but this was her first detention ever, she was supposed to be the perfect student, teachers were supposed to love her. 

Archie's words from that morning resonated inside her head, something about how Ms. Lodge actually liking her. Yeah right, not anymore at least, she couldn't even pay attention for 15 minutes in her class. Betty also remembered how she reprimanded Archie yesterday about ogling the teacher instead of listening, she was such a hypocrite! She was doing the exact same thing and Ms. Lodge didn't deserve it at all. She deserved Betty's respect, in fact, that was all she asked for, but Betty couldn't even give her that. 

This detention would make her severely late for cheer practice with the Vixens. She was already the recipient of most of Cheryl's wrath, considering she only put Betty on the team last year to make up for the girl who fell off the top of the pyramid and broke her left leg. Showing up late to _Cheryl Blossom's_ cheer practice was almost like begging on your knees to get chewed out by a stone-cold redhead. 

What was her mother going to say when the school called? She would most definitely be grounded and most definitely be yelled at by her mother with her father most definitely just sitting idly by. She hated the pressure that was constantly put on her after Polly had left, so much pressure to be the perfect child and the perfect daughter and the perfect everything. Betty craved so badly to do something bad, just once, just to break out of the stupid shell her parents adamantly force her into. She missed Polly, so much it hurt, and the thought made her fingernails dig deeper into the skin of her palms. If the tears couldn't flow, then the blood would. 

-

The rest of the day flew by with the thoughts and feelings of guilt, remorse, and anxiety echoing madly in her skull, nearly drowning out the rest of the world. She took up space in her classes, sat alone in the library at lunch, and avoided any type of interaction as much as possible. It was just one of those days where Betty needed to be alone, for her sake, and probably for her peer's sake as well. 

Her yellow detention slip that had been burning a hole through her backpack all day made it's way out and into her hand as the end of the day inevitably arrived. Time to face her infelicitous fate in, she looked down to read, room 204, Ms. Lodges's own room, just _perfect_. Betty felt numb on her walk to the classroom, like the only thing keeping her on this planet was the familiar pressure of her nails in her palms. She soon was face-to-face with the door, and as she turned the knob to enter, she was face-to-face with Ms. Lodge who sat across the room at her desk. 

"Betty," Ms. Lodge began, Betty noticed she was wearing a pair of uber stylish glasses and wondered why her teacher kept tantalizing her in such odd ways. "Come and sit down." The woman pointed to the chair that Betty had sat in yesterday, the chair next to hers, the chair right by her expansive, yet neat, desk. Betty obeyed, keeping anxiously silent. She looked around the room and noticed no other students accompanied it.

"Is anyone else coming?" Slipped out of Betty's mouth has her head craned around her, taking in the empty classroom. 

"No, everyone else is in actual detention," Ms. Lodge began and continued as Betty took on a look of confusion. "Betty I don't want you to consider this a detention, frankly it really isn't, but I feel we needed to have a talk." Betty was a little huffed at this statement, thinking that they could _talk_ anytime, but this was going to cut into cheer practice, and Betty hated giving Cheryl a reason to sink her teeth into her harder than she already did.

"Is that going to be a problem, Miss Cooper?" Ms. Lodge spoke with rigidity, obviously sensing Betty's dismay, and taking her chin in her manicured fingers to force eye contact. Betty shook her head and her eyes got wide at the unexpected touch, Ms. Lodge let go and Betty swore she saw a smirk for a mere half-second, her heart was thudding wildly. "Perfect. Now tell me, what's been going on your mind when you're blanking out during my class?" Ms. Lodge continued with a raised eyebrow and lacking the softness from yesterday. 

Betty really didn't want to tell Ms. Lodge that all of her thoughts were captivated by her, nor did she want to think about how many of those thoughts were less than appropriate, or the fact that those glasses on her marvelously sculpted face would plague all of her thoughts tonight. It was so entirely wrong, so utterly despicable, she was at a loss of words. 

"Well I, um-" 

"Is that redhead boy your boyfriend? Mr. Archie Andrews?" Ms. Lodge cut her off, and gave a curious and dark-eyed gaze right into Betty's own eyes. 

"N-no, just a friend, why?" She was reminded how Ms. Lodge saw them together that morning, they definitely weren't dating, but why did Ms. Lodge want to know that? 

"Just trying to figure out what's causing my student to be so unfocused." Ms. Lodge tapped a pen on her desk. "So if he's not your boyfriend, you must at least fancy him, right?" Ms. Lodge continued the odd questions, making Betty squirm in her seat. 

"No, not at all!" Betty said defensively yet sincerely. Betty's heart panged a bit with the thought, not of Archie, but of the feeling of unrequited love, that would always hurt no matter what, but she would never want to be with Archie, not anymore, he was like a brother now, and besides, Betty's heart strayed elsewhere these days. 

"What is it then? All of your other teachers tell me what a remarkable student you are, so why are they getting your best and I'm not?" The pen tapping stopped and Ms. Lodge's eyes locked dead with Betty's, causing her to shiver and clench her fists tighter at how _knowingly_ the raven-haired woman looked her. It was like she could see everything about the blue-eyed girl like it was inadvertently laid out in front of her. 

"I'm never like this, I promise I can do better, I promise I can. I am a good student, I'm a good..." Betty swallows. "...girl." 

"Hm," Ms. Lodge moves forward a bit with a look of intrigue. "You are a good girl, aren't you?" She said in a low voice, her maroon-painted fingers reach out and stroke the side of Betty's cheek slowly. She's so close Betty can smell her perfume, it's a mix of vanilla, coffee, and white flowers, she feels herself getting addicted to it, the alluring, aphrodisiac scent of Ms. Lodge. This time Betty is absolutely sure she sees a smirk and gulps at Ms. Lodge's touch, a tingling feeling from her cheek traveling straight to between her legs. 

"Now tell me," Ms. Lodge's fingers traveled down to Betty's chin yet again so that teasing, dark, black eyes met innocent blues. "Why is it that you are so naughty, just for me?" 

Betty's breath immediately hitched, her stomach churning with an overwhelming feeling of arousal before she lost control and lunged forward. Her hands met the sides of Ms. Lodge's face and her lips captured her teacher's roughly, with an underlying sense of _need_. Betty almost forgot to take in the taste of the woman, (vanilla, like her perfume, and not to mention Betty's favorite flavor) because as quick as the kiss begins, Betty realizes what she's doing and pulls away. 

The expression on her face can only be described as shock, like she wasn't the one who just kissed her teacher, but she doesn't take in Ms. Lodge's own expression before she is stumbling out of the chair and bolting out of the classroom, feeling every nerve positively buzzing inside her. 

The last thing she hears is her name being called, just once, as she breeches the doorway, but she doesn't look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> working on chapter 4 as we speak, stay tuned


	4. you don't know what you do to me (but I wish you did)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty comes late to cheer practice and faces her struggles in her own, special way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for your great feedback and support on the first three chapters, I really 'ppreciate it!

Betty made an immediate b-line for the girls locker room where she sat down on a bench and wracked her brain attempting to form any sort of coherent thought. Her head fell to her hands as her mind was covered up by her obnoxious hyperventilating. _What had she just done?_ The last 3 minutes of her life comprehensively blurred together to a point where she could only recollect three things. 

First, she just had her first kiss, her first _real_ kiss. 

Second, she just had her first kiss and it was with a woman, and as much as she wanted to linger into that fact that she still felt her insides sparking from the kiss that was, dare she say it, _so good_ , there was one more thing.

Third, she just had her first kiss with a woman who just so happened to be her English teacher. This is where Betty began to recognize how grave of a mistake she made. Not only did she cross nearly every boundary between a teacher and student, she put both herself and Ms. Lodge in danger. Ms. Lodge could be _fired_ , or even, in a completely feasible worst case scenario, get in legal trouble, and Betty would be known as the student who caused it all. 

All of this because Betty couldn't handle herself, she let something take her over, something immoral, something so out of the realm of 'good-girl Betty' that she almost let herself think she imagined the whole ordeal. She pondered what exactly was going on inside of her to make her act in such a way, a cup of _craving_ , a dash of _sexual frustration_ , a hint of _lust_ , basically an entire recipe for _disaster_. 

There was no time to sit and decipher a plan of how to fix this mess she had gotten herself into right now. There was a cheer practice happening right outside of the locker room, and if Betty wanted to save herself from being torn completely to shreds, she'd better change into her vixen apparel quickly, and hope Cheryl Blossom wasn't out for blood today. 

-

White keds strode lightly over the glossy sheen of the gym floor as Betty attempted to sneak her way into formation without the redhead tyrant noticing her. For some obscure reason it felt like 30 girls in knee-highs and baseball tees were staring dead at her, and when Cheryl turned around, her eyes shot immediate daggers at the terrified blonde. A flash of red hair made it's way over to Betty like it was about to slaughter it's prey and the other vixens parted out of the way like the Red Sea, Betty gulped, Cheryl couldn't possibly get away with murder, _right_?

"Betty Cooper," Cheryl tilted her head. "Please don't tell me you're late for _my_ practice because you were busy making out in a broom closet." 

"Huh?" Betty says flabbergasted, how could Cheryl possibly know something like that? Not that it was entirely true, but quite close enough to cause Betty to freeze up guiltily. 

"Oh honey, dark red is such a ballsy lipstick choice if you're going to try to be subtle about your dirty little endeavor." Cheryl gave a maniacal chuckle. _Dark red lipstick?_ Betty reached up, rubbed at her mouth a bit and then looked at her fingers, sure enough, dark red, unmistakably Ms. Lodge's dark red, Betty nearly gasped. 

"Although I've never seen bland Betty wear that color, how intriguing." Cheryl says cruelly sarcastically as she mockingly taps her finger to her chin. "Take 5 laps, Cooper." Cheryl says dismissively before turning from Betty and regrouping the chittering and giggling vixens. 

Her heart sank out of her chest, she was used to Cheryl's public humiliation, but now the entire squad was bubbling indefinitely with assumptions and rumors were undoubtedly going to be spread. All she could do was hope that she was enough of a nobody that things would blow over and that nobody would really care outside of this gymnasium. Nobody could possibly know what actually happened, lots of people wore dark red lipstick, or maybe Betty just sucked at putting on makeup, or maybe it was red pen, her mind flooded with a million and half anxiety-fueled excuses.

Her new talent for spacing out really came in clutch for this cheer practice. As she ran her laps of punishment, Cheryl's predictable insults and incivilities couldn't reach the the wandering mind of Betty Cooper. 

-

After a predictably quiet and tense meal at the Cooper dinner table, Betty sprawled across the light pink covers of her neat bed and made the ceiling her object of fascination. How on earth was she going to clear things up with Ms. Lodge? It wasn't like she could just google _'how to apologize for kissing your gorgeous English teacher?'_ , and this never would have happened if Ms. Lodge hadn't been teasing and so obviously flirting with her. 

Suddenly Betty shot straight up in her bed and her eyes went wide with realization as her once frazzled memory began to clear. Her face tingled in the spot where Ms. Lodge had ran her fingers ever so gently down, her stomach flipped as the sinful smirk played over and over in her mind, and the way she called Betty ' _naughty_ '. As more and more of her mind unclouded she could also recollect the enticing fact that Ms. Lodge didn't exactly pull away from the kiss, nor did she push Betty away. 

Betty laid back again and thought about the kiss more, she fantasized that maybe Ms. Lodge was letting Betty taste her, knowing she would become addicted, knowing that she would be overcome with a craving for _more_ , even more than just a kiss. 

Betty allowed a hand to slip under the waistband of her pajama shorts as she remembered how Ms. Lodge spoke to her. Teachers didn't speak to students like that, they didn't bat their dark eyelashes and purr hushed words like 'good girl'. _Good girl_ , Betty thought, God, she wanted so badly to be a good girl for Ms. Lodge. _Such a good, good girl_ , she nearly whispered aloud as her fingers brushed over her most sensitive parts. 

Her eyes shut tight and she envisioned all the ways Ms. Lodge could punish her for being so badly behaved. She didn't know much about sex with a woman, or sex at all for that matter, but as her fingers stroked over her clit she thinks about how much she would like to go down on Ms. Lodge, to make up for her behavior in class of course, and how amazing her teacher probably tasted. A high-pitched moan falls out of Betty's lips and her free hand immediately covers her mouth. 

Betty's fingers create an exuberantly pleasurable rhythm on her sex and she is so exceptionally wet that a few fingers even dare to slip inside, something she has never been bold enough to try before. She imagines that it's Ms. Lodge and her tantalizingly long fingers pushing in and out of her and feels her entire body take on an immense heat. She nearly bites her hand to keep from screaming as she tips over the edge and her body shakes with an intense orgasm.

She is breathless, her arms and legs go limp and she stares up at the ceiling once more, the rise and fall of her chest in her peripherals. A small noise escapes her mouth each time she breathes out and as much as she wants to revel in the afterglow of the moment, reality hits almost as hard as her climax and she knows that things between her and her teacher must be cleared up.

She would have to talk to her, address what happened, pretend it was a mistake, pretend that she was sorry, and pretend like she didn't absolutely love the feeling of their lips together. She would have to ask the office to switch classes, and as much as it would hurt her to do so, this was wrong, it was illicit, and she had to end it before she escalated things any further, before she hurt herself anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will be uploading two chapters today, so look out for chapter 5 as well! this is where things start to escalate!


	5. I can't keep quiet (with your thigh between my legs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty's apology takes an unexpected turn and she fears she may faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes! two chapters in one day! enjoy, I like this one a lot.

_Today after school_ , Betty thought to herself as she walked the rushing halls before first period, when Ms. Lodge would be in her classroom alone, that's when this had to happen. That's when Betty would explain herself with some very thought-over excuses, apologize profusely, and then promptly proceed to the office to beg for a different English class. Her plan ran through her mind a million times, like if it wasn't recited in her mind over and over, she might lose track of herself. 

She just had to get through the day, then she would have the weekend to sulk and get over something that could never possibly happen. It was such an erratic thought, a teacher and a student together, but it just confused Betty further when she didn't feel repulsed, but rather compelled, by the idea. Ms. Lodge didn't ask for this, she probably had morals, morals that Betty was obviously lacking somewhere in the back of her mind. 

Besides, had the circumstances been any different, why would someone so gorgeous and high-class go for such a boring, monochrome girl when she could indisputably have anyone she wanted? In fact, Ms. Lodge probably had a boyfriend or something, she had only said she was unmarried, that didn't mean someone wasn't in her picture. Betty couldn't picture a woman like Ms. Lodge being single, and for some reason that thought ate at her. 

Maybe Betty was just conquering a normal part of life, tons of people have had crushes (if that's what you wanted to call it) on their teachers, and this Betty knew for certain. Not to mention, hoards of teenagers have sexual fantasies (a trip down a single hallway of Riverdale High School could tell you that), this was just her first, and this is just where it had to end. Betty also notes that most sexual fantasies are never acted on, but hers idiotically was, even with something as small as a kiss, which is why she had to fix this head-on. 

-

In English class that day, Betty avoids any interaction, in all honesty, she pretty much just avoids looking at the noirette teacher all together. She focuses, for once, on her notes, and keeps her eyes cast downwards on her writing prompt. At times she swears she feels someone gazing upon her, but when she looks up she finds she is apparently mistaken. 

When the bell rings, it's like she can take a breath for the first time in an entire hour. She picks up her things and scurries out quickly, realizing when she begins to move again just how stiffly she had been sitting. She was just glad to be out of room 204, at least until the fated time of 2:30pm. 

-

Betty felt like a shell of herself today, with her mind on only one purpose. Half of her wanted to day to move faster, the other half wanted it to slow down. She was full of conflicting emotions, they ranged from small things like whether or not she wanted to eat lunch (for fear of an upset stomach), and bigger things like if she even wanted to go through with her apology, or just leave what happened unspoken. 

Of course, her body was wracked with nerves, and of course her palms were going to be raw with nail marks by the end of this day, but that wasn't necessarily out of the ordinary for Betty. What really was unordinary was the strange feeling of anguish she felt, like a small pool of sadness that was on the brink of overflowing, another sensation she could not pinpoint. 

As that final bell of the day rang, the only conflicting emotion now was between the other students, joyfully heading into their weekend, and Betty, nervously heading to room 204. 

-

The door was closed, but Betty peered in the small slit of a window to find Ms. Lodge sitting at her desk, no other students around, and figured the moment to be ideal. She turned the door knob and entered, closing it behind her. Ms. Lodge's attention turned to Betty with the sound of the door shutting and the movement of the blonde approaching cautiously. 

The noirette looked at her with glasses-clad eyes, she couldn't decipher the exact expression on the woman's face, it was like of curiosity, yet already appearing to know Betty's motive. When the woman stood, however, is when Betty's breath caught and she prepared herself for the eminent scolding. 

What she didn't prepare herself for was a pair of agile hands on her shoulders that less than gently pushed her back against the whiteboard. Betty didn't even have a moment to place a look of confusion on her face before dark red lips crashed into pink, kissing roughly. The girl tensed up, shock traveling throughout her entire body, _Ms. Lodge was kissing her_. 

There was no time to freak out, Betty followed her instinct and cupped her teacher's face with her hands, inviting the kiss to go even deeper. She could feel Ms. Lodge smile at the contact before she nipped at Betty's bottom lip and slid her thigh between the blonde's legs, eliciting a moan from the girl and another smile from the woman. 

Every time Betty thought this couldn't possibly get any better, Ms. Lodge would surprise her with something new, a tongue tracing her lip, a hand traveling under her sweater, touching the skin underneath, or moving their bodies so that Betty was now sitting on the teacher's desk. Ms. Lodge separated Betty's legs and placed herself between them, her hands running up the girl's bare stomach while her mouth was still busy kissing her student. 

Betty's hand kept balance on the flat of the desk, the other hand in the soft, dark waves of Ms. Lodge's hair, as she tries to swallow the moans attempting to escape her lips. Ms. Lodge's tantalizing fingers running down her ribcage felt _sinfully good_ , she tried to arch herself more into the touch but Ms. Lodge pulled away. Betty almost lets out a sound of dismay but then the woman's lips are on her neck and the girl collapses in pleasure, her back going flush with the desk and their bodies going flush with each other. 

Ms. Lodge gave no mercy, she sucked and kissed and nipped at the blonde's pulse point and Betty could no longer hold back her sounds of satisfaction, she feared she might faint if she did. The girl got lost in a trance somewhere between the feeling in her chest and the feeling between her legs when suddenly the raven-haired teacher pulled away. 

"We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little shorter than usual, but chapter 6 is going to be hella long (unless I split it up), but it is already in the works and should be coming shortly!


	6. maybe I'm scared (in the best way)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty isn't sure that this is actually happening.

Ms. Lodge stood over the breathless Betty, still laid out on top of the desk, flushed-faced and heart-racing, who immediately froze up for fear she had done something wrong. If the kiss from yesterday didn't cross a line, than this sure did. How did her intended apology somehow turn into _this_? 

"I think we can both agree we need to have a... discussion, yes?" Ms. Lodge said as she moved to take the girl's hands, pulling her up so she sat upright on the desk. Betty swallowed dryly and nodded, trying to ignore the heat that was pooled between her legs. 

She took a moment to absorb the situation and the disheveled appearance of her normally prim teacher, her hair messy, lips swollen, glasses askew, lipstick smudged out of place, and it made something in her heart jump when she knew that it was because of her. 

Betty wondered how she herself looked with Ms. Lodge's dark red lipstick all over her face, _and other places too_ , she thought as the noirette teacher tried to rub something off of the swollen spot on her neck. 

"We just can't do it here." Ms. Lodge said, moving her focus from Betty's neck back to her face. 

Betty had to agree with that, anybody could have walked in on them at any moment. _A teacher and a student making out in a classroom_ , Betty was still reeling from the thought, but it definitely was much too risky. She sincerely wondered what snapped inside of her teacher to cause this, maybe it was the same thing that snapped inside of herself the previous day. 

"Come to my apartment tonight, can you?" Ms. Lodge says more than asks, she pushes a piece of hair that escaped the blonde's ponytail behind her ear, still standing between Betty's legs. 

Betty nearly sputters at this, and she can feel the instant shock on her face. _Ms. Lodge wanted her to come to her apartment_. This took things to a whole new level, and as much the idea excited and frightened the girl, there was also still the parents variable. It wasn't like she could just ask her mother for permission to go to her _teacher's_ apartment. 

In fact, her mother could _never_ find out about any of this, not only would she indefinitely _disown_ her, she would go media-crazy with the story which would indefinitely _ruin_ Ms. Lodge's life, which is why Betty had to think of something. 

"I would have to wait until my parents fall asleep, then I could walk over." Betty said, a bit embarrassed, but figuring that if she was extra quiet and just snuck in and out of the back door, they would probably never even know she left. 

"Oh Betty, I'll pick you up of course, pretty girls like you can't walk around alone at night." Ms. Lodge says in a teasing tone, Betty couldn't help the shy small that infected her lips. "Let me give you my number." 

Betty almost couldn't comprehend what the woman had said to her, _her number_ , she couldn't believe this was really happening, and she thinks she may have dreamed of this once. Nevertheless, she eagerly took her phone from her back pocket and began to type in a contact under Ms. Lodge's name. 

"Veronica." The woman interrupted suddenly. 

"Huh?" Betty looked up from her phone. 

"Call me Veronica." Ms. Lodge said, smiling at Betty as she put her hands on the girl's thighs. 

"Veronica." Betty repeated, enjoying how the name felt on her lips. She mentally smacked her forehead for not knowing Ms. Lodge's first name before this. _Veronica_ , it was so perfectly fitting for the raven-haired woman.

"That's a good color on you by the way." The noirette said with a bit of a laugh, helping Betty up off of the desk as she got ready to leave the classroom. The sweetness of the gesture mixed with the reminder that she still had lipstick all over her mouth caused a blush across her cheeks that followed her the entire way home. 

-

The dark red lipstick stained Betty's skin just like the touch of _Veronica_. Betty had rushed into the bathroom as soon as she got home, wanting desperately to avoid her parents who would doubtlessly interrogate her about the lipstick. She couldn't help staring at herself in the mirror, still dazzled by what happened in room 204 this afternoon, the evidence still so apparent on her flesh. 

She got busy scrubbing away at the marks on her face before moving onto the side of her neck. The removal of the lipstick revealed the beginnings of a decently-sized bruise, _her first hicky_ , she immediately felt weak in the knees. Betty couldn't stop looking at it and smiling, she could almost feel Veronica's lips every time she ran her fingers over it. Needless to say, she would be wearing a turtleneck at dinner tonight. 

-

Betty sat impatiently through the evening, wondering if her parents always took this long to stop watching TV and go to bed. Time just seemed to move so much slower when she was wracked with fits of anxiety, there was nothing she could do to ease her nerves. She was going her all-too stunning teacher's house _tonight_ , and while her initial feeling was excitement, she couldn't help but think of all the potentially dreadful things that could happen. 

What if Veronica decided that she didn't want anything to do with Betty? What if she wanted to end this whole thing before anything even started? What if she regretted what happened that afternoon? This _'talk'_ could go in so many different ways and it drove Betty's worries up the wall. 

And of course she couldn't decide what to wear, because what do you wear when you're about to _maybe-possibly_ get secretly heartbroken? She never really put too much thought into her clothes, but as she dug through her closet she couldn't help but groan as she realized how truthfully boring she was. Finally, she decided a grey sweater, jeans, and a ponytail seemed fair game, never anything out of the ordinary, a daring clothing choice would only stress her out further anyway. 

Then, she waited, her head peeking out of her bedroom door every so often to look down at her parents. She was so eager for them to retire for the night, yet when she looked down to find them finally gone, she realized that she hadn't at all thought beyond this point. _This is really happening_ , she kept thinking to herself, and continued thinking to herself as she sent a text message to Veronica and jumped in disbelief when she got a reply, _this is really happening_. 

And again she waited, only this time accompanied by the familiar face of fretfulness.

-

If Betty thought that anxiety took place somewhere inside of herself, she stood very wrong, anxiety took place in sneaking out of the back door and walking towards a sleek black in the crisp air of a Riverdale autumn night. Of course that car belonged to her English teacher, it had been engraved in her mind since the first day of school, after their first encounter that still made Betty feel a bit fuzzy. The windows were quite tinted, and you couldn't see inside, especially not in the night, but Betty kept wary of potential eyewitnesses as she pulled the door handle and entered the car. 

"Betty," It was dark, but Veronica's face was illuminated by the blue-toned lights of the dashboard. "How are you?" The woman asked as the car began to move. 

"I'm good, thanks for asking," Betty strains to not stutter out, she felt the weight of their actions from that day, still so vivid in the small space of the car. She could only wonder if Veronica felt the weight too and almost forgets to reciprocate the question. "How are you?" She asks politely, becoming aware of the press of her fingernails in her palms. 

"I'm wonderful," The woman replies, and Betty can see the glint of her smile, maybe Betty _was_ being overly nervous, that smile just always made her feel so _secure?_ "You actually live quite close, I mean this town is pretty small anyway, but you know." She adds on, and Betty does know, because soon enough they are already stopped and walking to the front entrance of _The Pembrooke_ apartments. 

Betty has never been to The Pembrooke before, but she has always admired the classical outer architecture, and the inside is just as lavish as she would have expected. The chandelier on the high-rise, marble, lobby ceiling is the second chandelier Betty has ever seen in her life, right after the one at the Blossom's Thornhill, but this one had a certain glint that reminded her of Veronica's mesmerizing smile. 

That same smile soon swiftly leads her into an elevator, and then down a hallway to, of course, the very last door. Every sound from then on cues directly into Betty's heartbeat, the key unlocking the door, the doorknob turning, the door opening, and then finally, Veronica welcoming her inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is kind of some necessary filler, so I will be uploading 2 chapters todayy! buckle up for the next chapter folks it gets good


	7. I want (forgiveness) I want (it all)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a talk that needs to be had, but sometimes, Betty finds out, a talk is not all you need.

Betty is intoxicated with the scent of vanilla, a scent that had become so indicative of Veronica in her mind, upon entering the dimly-lit apartment. It was so demure, just like the woman, and it was dressed in blacks and whites along with the personal colors of Veronica that included literature books on the tables, a wooden box full of different teas, a pair of glasses thrown aside, a maroon throw blanket draped over the arm of the white couch, and more small signs of Veronica's life that Betty just wanted to soak in. 

As the two left their shoes at the door, Betty also noticed for the first time the slight difference in height between them, Veronica being just a few inches shorter than the girl, as the woman led her to the modern couch and instructed her to sit. Betty obeyed and laced her hands together in her lap, trying to appear calm, but probably failing miserably.

"So, Betty Cooper, tell me about yourself." Veronica spoke first, sitting sideways so that her legs curled onto the couch, her arm rested on the back of it, and she faced Betty. 

"W-what do you mean? What do you want to know?" Betty inquires, breaking her silence, her heart wanting to ease into conversation, but her brain alive with the nagging thoughts from earlier in her bedroom of all the different ways this talk could go. 

"Tell me about your life outside of school, what you like to do, your family, anything you want." Veronica smiles, and Betty feels herself cautiously smile back. 

"Well, I like to write, and I write for the Blue and Gold, the school newspaper, but I write other stuff too, sometimes. And I'm also a cheerleader, on the River Vixens." Betty says before realizing that those things technically still had to do with school, but she really didn't have much of a life outside of school anyway. 

"Lovely Betty, I like writing too, and you're a cheerleader?" Veronica asks with intrigue, and she almost missed the glimmer of _something else_ on the woman's face. 

"Yeah, but I'm awful," Betty laughs nervously and looks down before there are fingers tracing her jawline and lifting her gaze back up. 

"I bet you're wonderful," Veronica says looking into Betty's eyes, giving a sincere half-smile, before letting go of her chin. Betty couldn't stop lingering on the fact that there was just something more in those dark eyes. "Now how about your family? Your friends?" 

"My family is, well, I live with my parents, and then I have an older sister, Polly." She didn't want to delve into the situation with Polly really, not yet, so she just put it simply. The Coopers were a perfect family, and that's all Veronica needed to know for now, so she hurriedly changed the subject. "My best friend is Archie Andrews, you know him, he lives next door. He has a friend called Jughead, and he's nice too I guess." 

"Have you ever had a boyfriend, Betty?" The question catches Betty off guard, and there is a tilt in Veronica's head and something new in her eyes.

"I haven't." Betty blushes a bit, but it's true, boys were something that strayed away from her mind as she got older, just another thing to be confused about. 

"Never?" 

"Never, but it's your turn now." Betty deflects the conversation when she feels herself begin to squirm. "Now you tell me about yourself." 

"Eager are we?" Veronica teases her. "Okay well, I grew up in New York City, and went to school there through college, then I moved here when the city started to get a bit overwhelming." Veronica finished. 

It made such sense that she grew up in the city, she was so much better than a town like this, but maybe the grass was greener on the other side, the other side being Riverdale. Betty suddenly felt a bit more daring, and thought it was only fair for Veronica to get personal too, not to mention Betty was _a bit_ curious.

"Have _you_ ever had a boyfriend?" Betty asks, mocking Veronica's question from earlier, and she enjoys the mirth on her face as the woman laughs at this. 

"Sure, a few, but a long time ago, not really my thing anymore." She looks amusedly at the girl and Betty thinks she knows what she means by 'not her thing anymore'. 

"Enough about me though, I think it's time we talk about what has happened these past few days, agreed?" And with that one phrase, Veronica entirely changes the tone in the room. 

"Uhm, yes." Betty gulps, and tries not to predict where this conversation is going. 

"I need to hear it from you, tell me what you want Betty," Veronica's manicured fingers reach out and begin to play with a strand of blonde hair from Betty's ponytail, the low tone in her voice is unfamiliar and unlike the stern voice Betty would be used to in a situation like this, it sends a different kind of shiver up her spine. 

"I want...," Betty trails off, she doesn't know what to say, and what she thinks she wants is so irrational, so amoral, so frightening even, and she doesn't think she could ever bring herself to say it, so she doesn't. "I want you to forgive me, for being, you know, unfocused in your class." 

"For being a bad girl, right," Veronica smiles slyly and Betty feels herself getting heated. "Is that really all you want Betty?" 

There's fingers trailing down her arm and Betty shivers again, she was stiff, the way Veronica could read into her always surprised her, it was like could tell everything Betty felt or wanted before Betty herself even knew. There was no use in hiding, and she nodded her head 'no'.

"You can have whatever you want Betty, just ask for it." Veronica's hand trails further down to the girl's thigh and it suddenly becomes all too much. Her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest, and the wetness that had bloomed between her legs was _unbearable_. The way the woman was looking at her so hungrily made Betty realize that she didn't want this, she _needed_ this. 

Betty moved in to connect their lips but was stopped by a pair of hands cupping her cheeks. 

"Ah-ah, naughty girl, you haven't asked yet." Veronica smirked, and it drove Betty absolutely crazy. 

"I want you, Veronica—please." Her words come out uncontrollably, in a desperate and breathy whisper, and it must be just what Veronica wanted to hear because the smile on her face is astounding. 

"Oh Betty, I was hoping you'd say that," Veronica chuckles and all of a sudden the woman is guiding Betty on top of her to straddle her gorgeous thighs. She isn't sure what to do in this position but Veronica takes the lead and pulls the girl into a feverish kiss, Betty can't help but to melt into the contact and savors her first taste of the woman that night. 

How could this be so wrong if it felt so right? _This was her teacher_ , she tried to tell herself, but for some reason the thought only thrilled her more. _Good girl Betty was making out with her teacher in her apartment_ , she could faint, but there was no time to think about that when the noirette's hands began traveling tantalizing trails up her sides. 

"Can I take this off?" Veronica pulled away suddenly, her hands toying with the hem of Betty's sweater. Betty froze up a bit, but nodded anyway. Veronica's hands moved first to let Betty's tight ponytail loose, causing the blonde waves to cascade around Betty's face. 

"Beautiful," Veronica beams as her hands play with Betty's freed hair for a moment before reaching back to the sweater. This was moving quickly, but _she wanted this_ , she told herself as she lifted her arms and allowed Veronica to undress her. Her first instinct would be to cross her arms over her light pink bra and hide but Veronica's hands are immediately all over her newly exposed skin and there's not a moment to be self conscious when someone is touching you like that.

"You are so gorgeous, Betty Cooper," Veronica looks up into Betty's eyes, her hands run through the girl's blonde tendrils again and her smile is infectious. Betty swore she could stare into those dark eyes forever, which is probably why it caught her by surprise when the woman unexpectedly changed positions. Betty was flipped onto her back on the couch, and Veronica was above her, looking down with craving in her eyes and that signature smirk on her lips. 

Veronica leaned down and gingerly pressed a few kisses to Betty's throat before sucking the skin on the opposite side of the hicky she had made previously, a loud moan fell out of Betty's lips and a hand reached to cover her mouth all too late. 

"Be as loud as you want, baby, or I might stop," Veronica giggled and teased the girl, who was dazzled thoroughly after being called _baby_ , before continuing her path of kissing and sucking down Betty's body. She kissed the tops of Betty's ample breasts, sucked at her collarbone, and made her breath hitch as she did the same all the way down her stomach, soon reaching the top of the girl's jeans, where Betty involuntarily went rigid. 

"Are you okay, Betty?" Veronica sat up to look the the blonde concernedly, removing her hands and giving the girl a moment to breath. 

"I'm fine, I want this, I want this so bad, I just," Betty stopped, not quite knowing how to word the next part. 

"You're a virgin," Veronica finishes for her and Betty nods nervously. "You don't have to be nervous, Betty, I'll take good care of you." Veronica smiles and traces light, soothing fingertips up the girl's stomach. 

"Please," Betty reaches her hands up into the woman's raven hair, smiling when she dips her head down for a small kiss. 

"Let me make you feel good?" Veronica offers her hand to Betty who accepts it and nods assuredly, _she was ready for this_ , and soon the woman was leading her down a short hallway and into her bedroom. 

Betty wants to absorb the space, _she was in Veronica's bedroom_ , the sanctum of all things Veronica. The walls were painted dark, which dramatically contrasted with the large bed in the center of the, again, dimly-lit room, which was snow white, and which Betty was soon laid out upon. She wanted to bask in the soft haven, and take in everything that was _Veronica_ , it only made it better when the woman joined her. 

"Comfy?" Veronica smiled amusedly. 

"Mhm," Betty replied, her nerves were still standing on edge, but not necessarily in a bad way. 

"Good," The woman said as her hands made their way to the button of Betty's jeans. 

"Wait no," Betty stopped the woman, who shot her a confused glance. "You first." Betty said hushed, looking over the noirette who was still fully-dressed.

The woman smirked at this and began to remove her own top, slowly and seductively, until her dark-red, lace bra was exposed, a set of pearls hovering right above her breasts. Her skirt was next, sliding easily off of her thick thighs, revealing the matching panties and the rest of the body Betty had spent many hours fantasizing about. It was even more perfect than she imagined, and she knew it would be ingrained in her mind forever, she couldn't stop staring at every curve, trying to memorize everything about Veronica.

"Like what you see?" Veronica chuckled, and Betty became aware of her open-mouthed gaze. Betty felt overheated at the sight, something in the pit of her stomach telling her she needed more, but not knowing how to ask for it. Her hands reached down as she tried to undo her own jeans, but Veronica pushed them away to do it herself.

"Such an eager girl, as always." Veronica said, laughing as she pulled Betty's jeans down her long legs, and winking at the girl when she was left in only her simple, pink undergarments. Betty really didn't own anything fancy or _sexy_ , but Veronica seemed to like it, and right now she just wanted them _off_. 

Veronica pushed Betty's bent knees apart so that her legs were spread open. Betty was aching between her thighs, and she felt a new kind of desperate for any sort of contact on her most sensitive parts. 

"Look at how wet you are already, is that all for me baby?" Veronica said as two fingers brushed Betty's sex ever so gently through her panties that were soaked all the way through, eliciting a cry from the girl who tried to buck her hips up for more. Veronica pulled away and tutted. "Bad girl, don't be impatient."

It only enthralled Betty more, being called a _bad girl_ by her gorgeous teacher who was about to fuck her, she really was a bad girl, and she absolutely _loved it_. Veronica laced hands around Betty's back, unhooking her pink bra and slowly removing it. She licked her lips at the sight of Betty's exposed breasts. Betty didn't know until now that she had a part inside of her that wanted so badly to be consumed by Veronica, she could barely stand it. 

Veronica immediately took one of Betty's small nipples into her mouth and Betty could have fainted. She never really played with her breasts much, being that she usually found them to be small and disappointing, but the way that Veronica held and touched them made her feel so warm, not only between her legs, but somewhere inside her chest too. And then Veronica is doing that thing Betty adores again and kissing all the way down, only this time she's not stopping. 

Veronica's head dips between Betty's thighs and she begins to kiss and suck the skin inside her legs, giving both of Betty's smooth inner-thighs the same attention. She takes her time, tantalizing Betty futher, so close yet so far from the place she wants most to be touched. When she stops, Betty's heart stops too, because she knows what's coming next. 

"Tell me what I should do now Betty," Veronica sits up and gives that alluring, coy smile to Betty who is already panting and squirming underneath her. 

"Veronica— _please_ ," Betty all but whimpers out. 

"Please what, Betty?" The woman tilts her head still smiling. 

"Please eat my pussy—oh god, Veronica, please," Is all Betty can manage to get out, a stream of words of desperation, she felt like she was going to burst at any moment. Veronica smiles wildly at her plea, and Betty can tell it was music to the woman's ears. 

Veronica doesn't torment the girl any longer, her panties are quickly thrown to the side and her legs were spread further. Veronica finally dips back down, letting her breath tease Betty's sex for a moment before her tongue licks a long strip up Betty's wet folds, Betty gasps. 

"Oh Betty, you taste amazing," Veronica hums and Betty's head is already thrown back in ecstasy, maybe she tried to say 'thank you' but all that leaves her mouth is her strangled sounds of pleasure. 

Veronica wastes no time and goes back in for more, her tongue lapping around Betty's little pussy, avoiding her clit, which is throbbing and driving the girl mad. Betty looks down for a second and is overwhelmed as she watches her stunning teacher go down on her, her eyes hooded, pleasuring Betty so skillfully. Then her tongue brushes her clit for the first time and Betty's eyes are shut tight again. 

"More, Ronnie, please—ah!" Betty can't help moaning out, her hands lacing in Veronica's hair as she obliges the girl's requests and focuses on her ever-so-sensitive clit. This was a million times better than Betty ever thought it could be, just when she thought she was so familiar with her body, Veronica proved her wrong. It was so different from when she touched herself in the dark of her own room, not only in the way it felt, but the way it made her _feel_ , her chest overflowing for the woman with another emotion she couldn't place yet.

Veronica began to really give it to Betty, spreading her with her fingers and licking mercilessly, directly over her clit. Betty's back arched and she felt her body start to shake, she was so close, so ready to tip over the edge, when Veronica cruelly pulled away. Betty immediately whimpered in agitation at the loss of contact.

"Beg for it," Veronica said raising an eyebrow at Betty's confusion, using that low, humming tone. "Make me forgive you for being a bad girl, Betty." 

"Please, oh my god, Veronica," Betty moans out, she feels herself bucking into the air and becomes frantic. "I promise I'll be a g-good girl, I'll be such a good girl for you, please make me cum, Ms. Lodge." Betty is moaning into her words, uttering all the phrases she swore she said once said in a fantasy. 

The Cheshire grin on Veronica's face proved she was more than pleased with Betty's reply and she finally rewarded the aching girl. Her mouth found Betty's swollen clit and sucked around it as she surprised the girl with two fingers pushing inside of her drenched sex. Betty nearly screams as she finally is taking over the edge and cums harder than she ever has before, her eyes go starry, and her body is wracked with shivers. 

She is breathless and glistening with sweat, coming down from her intense orgasm when Veronica comes up to meet her face. 

"You are amazing, Betty," The woman is beaming, and the thrill in her voice makes Betty feel gooey inside. The girl smiles up at her, her eyes hooded, and her limbs still too heavy to lift. The noirette presses a kiss to her forehead and lays down next to her, letting Betty cuddle up as she began to trace shapes on the girl's exhausted, spent body. 

They lay there for awhile like that, and Betty thinks she has most definitely died and gone to some perfect afterlife. When Veronica moves to get up, Betty's arms reach out for her and she makes a sound of protest. 

"Relax baby, I'm going to make you a cup of tea." Veronica said in an almost-whisper, and if Betty had any energy left she would have told Veronica to stay, but she watched as the woman, still in her underwear, walked through the doorway and left her alone on the bed. 

Normally this would usually be when Betty's mind was wracked, trying to process and analyze the entire situation, but that didn't happen this time, she felt so happy, so _content_ , sprawled out in the afterglow of sex on top of Veronica's bed. 

_She was no longer a virgin_ , she thought to herself, she always thought it would be the most terrifying thing to lose your virginity, but she couldn't stop smiling at the thought of how amazing and beautiful a woman's touch was, how Veronica's touch was. 

"You look so good in my bed," Veronica appears in the doorway with two mugs, half-dressed and hair disheveled, she looked so _beautiful_. "You should stay there." 

"What do you mean?" Betty laughs a bit, moving to sit up against the headboard of the bed and pulling the covers over her nude body. 

"I mean," Veronica says, handing a mug to Betty before crawling into the bed next to her. "You should stay the night here, with me." 

Betty snaps back to reality outside of this bedroom, her parents, the fact that they think she's upstairs in her own bed right now, the fact that she is actually in her English teacher's bed whom she just lost her virginity to and probably fell in love with, the fact that she's going to have to leave this bed at some point, but it didn't have to be right now. 

"I would love to, but I have to be home before my parents wake up," Betty says, realizing it will probably never not be embarrassing to say. 

"Of course, I'll wake you up," Veronica chuckles, and Betty's heart flutters, _she's staying the night at Veronica's_ , she can't contain her smile. 

The two stay like that for awhile, sitting side-by-side and sipping tea. They talk about nothing in particular, like two girls would, and they laugh and smile and learn about each other, Betty delighting in how easy it is to talk to Veronica. Then mugs of tea are finished and set aside, and eyes become tired, and lights are turned out, and limbs become tangled in each other as the pair of lovers finally snuggle up under soft sheets. 

Veronica drapes an arm over Betty's waist, their chests flush together, and the girl's head tucked into the crook of the woman's neck, so close that her soft breaths could be felt against it. Betty gets that warm feeling all over again, tucking in closer. 

"Goodnight, baby," Veronica whispers into the darkness before pressing a soft kiss onto Betty's lips. 

"I like it when you call me that," Betty murmurs when they break apart.

"Baby?" 

"Mhm."

"Good, I like it too." Veronica kisses her again, and pushes back the wild pieces of blonde hair covering Betty's face. 

Betty indulges in the warmth of Veronica, the protective arm around her, the feeling of her breasts pushed against her, the closeness of their bodies, the sound of the woman breathing, before letting herself succumb to her tired body and heavy eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed, I reallly like this one. already started chapter 8 and it should be uploaded soooon! thank you all for reading!


	8. aren't you thinking? (of me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty finds out just what it feels like to miss someone.

Sunlight has only just begun to stream through the windows of the unlit bedroom when Betty is awoken by small, chaste kisses across her forehead and cheeks. The tips of her blonde hair are just becoming illuminated by the orange-light of the morning as her eyelids flutter open and a final kiss is feathered over her lips. 

"Good morning, beautiful," a voice, raspy from sleep, calls to her. Betty nearly forgets where she is and where she fell asleep last night before her mind registers the warmth next to her as _Veronica Lodge_.

"Hmmm," Betty hums as she groggily tucks herself into her lover's chest, still half-asleep and not all-there yet. There are fingers tracing up and down her back and Betty's face takes on a drowsy smile as the touch reminds her that she wasn't dreaming, this was all real, and last night was forever burned into existence. 

"Wake up, you gotta go home," Veronica says, propping herself up on her elbow and carefully stroking Betty's hair. The girl wants to groan, she wants nothing more than to linger in this moment, to spend this Saturday morning sleeping in while wrapped up with Veronica. She dares to let her mind drift to thoughts of slow morning sex, having breakfast over sly-smiles and giggles about they spent the earliest hours of the day, but it was quickly snuffed out by the thought of being crucified by her mother who could by no-means ever find out she was gone all night. 

Even though it was the morning, she was _technically_ still sneaking out, and _technically_ still had to sneak back in. This time the girl actually groaned as her body stretched out and made a first effort to wake up, before she rolled back over and met Veronica's eyes, which became suddenly serious.

"You realize you can't tell anyone what happened, right?" Veronica looks at her with furrowed brows, and while it catches her off guard, Betty knew exactly what she was talking about and nodded. She understood thoroughly the weight of their actions, and although admittedly there was a part inside of her that wanted to shout and brag about all of the wonderful things that had happened to her, no one could know about any of this. 

"Good, because I don't regret anything, you're wonderful," Veronica smiles to the corner of her mouth and presses a kiss to Betty's forehead before moving to get up out of the bed. In a perfect world, Betty would have been able to grab the woman's hand, pull her back into bed, and cuddle for just a few more hours, but Veronica disappeared and left her alone in the white sheets. 

The cold air finally hit Betty, even from under the protection of her cocoon of covers, and when Veronica returned, now fully dressed, with an armful of Betty's clothes that had been strewn around the apartment, Betty realized she was still naked from last night. She flushed a bit and reached out for her grey sweater that Veronica had laid on the bed with the rest of her things. 

The woman stopped her as she was about to put on her clothes from yesterday and made her way into what Betty now saw was a walk-in closet. She came out with an oversized sweater and a pair of leggings and handed them to the girl. Betty laughed slightly as she took the clothes, wondering if it was some sort of fashion _faux pas_ to wear the same jeans twice, probably to Veronica it was. 

"What are you thinking?" Veronica asked with a soft expression, sitting on the edge of the bed as Betty finished getting dressed (totally trying to hide the fact that she was giddy over wearing Veronica's sweater). 

"I'm thinking that I wish I didn't have to leave." Betty said with a small laugh as she toyed with her long sleeve. 

"I was thinking the same thing," Veronica cupped the girl's cheek, who leaned into the touch. "But we don't want you getting in anymore trouble, do we?" 

Veronica's smirk was more than enough to make Betty want to pin her down right there, to replace that sly expression with something much more heated. The thought excited and fascinated the girl, that was something that hadn't come to her mind before, _dominating Veronica_. But Betty would have to save that thought for later, as a hand lacing with her own began to lead her up and out of the room with the four walls that were now holding impeccable secrets. 

-

Betty watches the sun peek up over the horizon through the car windows, but only for a moment. Her attention almost immediately reverts back to Veronica every time. She tries not to stare, but she's sillily captured by the beauty of the woman every time, the natural beauty of a new day on a face framed by the creeping rays of sunlight. She didn't know what being in love felt like, but this felt dangerously close, and at that point she wouldn't let herself decide if that was a good or a bad thing. 

She is internally disappointed when the car finally stops outside of her still house with the perfect white doors. The two say their goodbyes and Betty tries not to dwell but she knows she will _painfully_ miss every moment of this. There's a thumb that runs down her chin just before she leaves the car, and a bittersweet kiss that reminds Betty of a quote she heard in class once. _Parting is such sweet sorrow,_ maybe Shakespeare knew what he was talking about after all.

The crisp air and the sound of a car pulling away leaves Betty feeling cold. She pulls her arms to her chest and the sight of the sweater she's wearing produces and involuntary smile across her lips, she couldn't help but wonder if Veronica was going to miss her too. 

She walked around to the back of her house, to the door she coyly left unlocked, it was dark, unmoving, and seemingly unawake, which was a good sign she thought. There was also a brief moment where she thought of those teen drama movies where as soon as the teenager walked in, their mother would flick on the lights in a robe, arms crossed, and say _'where have you been all night?'_. She exhaled a laugh and the warm breath fogged in the air, a cold Riverdale morning, which made the warmth of her house seem at least a slight bit inviting as she silently inched the back door closed, locking it behind her. 

She gave a cautionary glance around the house before creeping towards the staircase, and when she crosses the threshold of her bedroom, her back is against the door and there is a sigh of relief and a winning smile on her face. She skips over to her bed and collapses on top of it, that bubbling feeling of enthrallment taking over that makes you giggle and sigh respectively. 

Betty was thrilled to the brim that she actually just did that, the perfect Betty Cooper wasn't such a good girl now, was she? Betty Cooper snuck out _all_ night and lost her virginity to her English teacher. Betty Cooper actually felt like she could breathe for once. It was just so out of the realm for Betty Cooper, no one, not her parents, not her peers, not even the redhead next door would ever assume her to do such a thing, it was deviously perfect. 

Betty curled up a little further into the soft cashmere of the thick sweater, taking in the luxurious scent of Veronica and finally understanding why girls where so obsessed with stealing their boyfriends hoodies and whatnot, it was like a part of Veronica she could always have with her. She turned toward her window, laying on her side, watching a few yellow leaves blow in the wind and wishing Veronica was there to hold her again. She hugged a pillow to her chest and rested her cheek on it, and with thoughts of the raven-haired woman, fell accidentally back into sleep, her body curled into a ball on pink blankets. 

-

It's a knock on the door that makes Betty realize she had fallen asleep. By this time the sun was fully risen and the day begun, a day you would expect to hear children playing and birds chirping, or if you were Betty Cooper, your mother barging into your room to yell at you for sleeping far too late into the day. 

"Elizabeth Cooper, do you plan on leaving this bedroom today or what?" Her mother stands in the doorway, arms crossed. Betty nearly wants to laugh, her mom really had no idea she was even gone last night.

"Yeah, mom, I was just getting up." Betty says obediently, giving her mother a half-smile as she sits up on her bed. 

"Archie is downstairs, he wanted to know if you wanted to go get something to eat, I had to tell him you were still sleeping." Her mother raises an accusing eyebrow at her. 

"I'll be down in a minute, Mom," Betty knew better than to shoot back any sort of attitude at Alice Cooper, and with that her mother left the room. 

Betty quickly got up to throw herself together. It wasn't uncommon for Archie to come over unexpectedly, her parents loved him like a son, and they sincerely believed that the two would end up married one day.

Betty made her way to her vanity mirror, looking back at her was someone new, even if it was only herself that could see it, she felt like she had bloomed. She ran her fingers through her Veronica-mussed hair and began to brush it up into a ponytail before outwardly gasping and dropping her hairbrush on the table. Pulling her hair back revealed some unmistakably large, purple bruises that crawled up both sides of her neck, and pulling down the collar of the sweater only revealed more, trailing down her chest. _Veronica._

She couldn't deny the fact that the thought of Veronica's plump lips marking her body all over was a very nice memory, but did she really have to place them so high up? She didn't have time to worry about it at the moment, right now she had think fast and that lead her to wrapping a white, knit scarf around her neck. She also brushed and kept her hair down and out of it's usual ponytail, but decided that Veronica's sweater and leggings were perfectly fine, and convinced herself it wouldn't look anything less than normal on a fall day like this was. 

She didn't want to keep Archie waiting, although she was sure he didn't mind because as she came down the stairs he was sitting and chatting it up with her dad. Sometimes he looked like he belonged there more than Betty herself did. 

"Come on, Archie," Betty lightly tugged on his arm while giving her dad a smile. 

"Oh hi, Bets—I'll see you, Mr. Cooper!" Archie called to her father who laughed as waved goodbye as Betty quickly dragged him away and towards the front door. She definitely wanted to avoid those awkward looks from her parents that always insinuated that her and Archie were a thing of any sort of capacity, she thought they might make her feel a little uneasy rather than flustered today. 

A glimpse of her mother coming around the corner and Betty slides her shoes on, grabs her bag, and is shouting goodbyes as she flees the Cooper household. Was she avoiding her mother? _Wasn't she always?_ It was just that Alice Cooper could seemingly always know when something was up with her daughters, both Polly and Betty, ever since they were little. When they would try to hide the marker on the walls, or pretend that they did their homework, or get pregnant, or sneak out and have sex with a teacher, Alice knew, and that thought chilled Betty more than the outdoor air that she and Archie now ventured into. 

"I like your hair like that Betty," Archie complimented her, in a guyish way of just noticing that something was different. 

_Veronica liked her hair down too, and Betty liked the way she ran her fingers through it._

"Thanks, Arch," Betty nearly forgot to reply being so caught up in her own thoughts. "So where are we going?" Betty changes the subject and tries to get Veronica out of her mind for more than 2 seconds.

"Pop's, obviously, Jughead's already there, obviously," Archie laughs at his own quip and Betty smiled too, she always did like Archie's laugh, although it couldn't hold a candle to Veronica's. _Really Betty?_

The two teenagers strolled into Pop's which was a short walk from Betty's house and was slowing down after the Saturday morning breakfast rush (they sort of missed breakfast, on account of Betty's sleeping in). Instinctively they went to the very back booth by the window, and of course, like the constant presence of Pop's, there sat Jughead Jones. 

Betty liked Jughead, most of the time, he could be kind of a know-it-all, and sometimes he could be a bit too opinionated, but his heart was gold she was sure of it. He was already a few plates in Betty could see, and when he looked up he gave her the strangest look.

"Is that a Gucci sweater?" Jughead said squinting as Betty sat down followed by the redhead boy.

"What?" Betty looked to Archie and then back to the beanie-clad boy, unsure if he was talking to her.

"You're wearing a Lurex GG Jacquard sweater, Betty, an unmistakable and iconic piece, where did you find that?" Jughead's eyes were wide and Betty tried to stop her face from flushing as she tried to think of a cover that didn't have to do with the high school English teacher. 

"Um, thrift store in uh—Greendale." Betty stuttered out. She completely zoned out from Jughead's further comments and utterly odd, expansive knowledge on high fashion sweaters and mused about Veronica. 

A Gucci sweater, of course it couldn't be some random polyester top from Target or something, not from Veronica Lodge, Betty should have known.

"What a find I must say, Cooper," Jughead nodded approvingly at the girl and she gave a nervous, high-pitched laugh with a mumbled 'yea' as the boy turned over to Archie to ask a question about movie tickets or something. 

She exhaled quickly and took the moment of overlook to take her cellphone out of her back pocket under the booth table, peering to make sure the boys weren't paying attention in case Veronica had possibly contacted her, which she silently hoped she had. She flipped the screen, one notification, _Twitter highlights_ , and sank a little bit. 

That low feeling stuck with her as she continuously glanced at the screen of her phone all through brunch at Pop's, trying to stay attentive to conversation, but keeping her phone face-up on her lap, just in case. 

Even at her family dinner table that night, her eyes would periodically and involuntarily glance downward at the phone that stayed stationed on her thighs as she dodged her mother's questions about her wearing of a scarf indoors and tried to ignore elephant in the room that was Polly's absence. When she excused herself to her room for the night, she even fell asleep at her phone screen. 

When she woke the next morning, nothing. After breakfast, nothing. After some proof-reading on her latest Blue and Gold article, nothing. After moping around and reading _Sylvia Plath_ for an hour or two, nothing. Even after skipping dinner, _nothing_.

She really wasn't trying to be so beside herself and worried, but she was an anxiety-ridden teenage girl, she was _Betty Cooper_ , her entire life was spent stressing over little things. She grasped desperately at any sort of possibility as to why Veronica had gone incognito for the past 42 hours. 

If Betty was thinking rationally she would assume Veronica was maybe just busy, or not big on texting, or grading papers or _something_. But, as said before, she was a teenage girl, and she was anything but rational, so her mind was plagued with things that hurt her to even say. 

What if she was just a one night stand kind of thing? Betty heard girls talk about it all the time, hooking up with the boy who most definitely not who he said he was, it was beyond unfortunate, but Veronica wouldn't do that to her, not after all those wonderful things she did and said, _right_? 

She flipped her phone face down and sighed, holding her forehead in her hand and looking down at a decent pile of homework she had been pushing aside all weekend. The papers and equations would keep her distracted at her desk for awhile, but for a student like herself, it also wouldn't take her long to complete, in fact, it only took her a mere half an hour, then she was back taking sideways glances at her phone again. _What a way to spend a Sunday night._ She exhaled. 

There was a small amount of tidying to her already-clean room and a moment where she has to tell herself to stop clenching her fists so tight that is followed by a quick, lukewarm shower (where she can't dwell too long or she will be swallowed by her own thoughts). 

Betty drops her wet towel by her ankles on her bedroom floor before she decides to pull a vanilla-scented sweater from a certain someone over her head yet again. It was nice to sleep in, it was soft and warm, and _yes, it smelled exactly like Veronica_. She lazily threw on a pair of underwear as well and then crawled underneath the pink covers of her bed. 

She hugged herself tightly, and let herself feel sad, let her breaths shallow, let herself calm down, be numb, and just feel. She ached to have Veronica there with her, she missed her desperately, her warmth and her arms protectively around her, those moments just felt so good. Her bed felt lonely, and the phone on her pillow taunted her, regardless of if she rolled over or not. 

She of course succumbed and turned to open the device yet again, the last text messages she had were the ones from Friday night, when she picked the girl up in the night time. Her fingers graze over the keyboard, clutching the light blue case, typing and deleting, typing and deleting. 

"I miss you," she wrote simply, erasing and rewriting the same small phrase about 7 times before hesitating a few more moments, swallowing, and ultimately sending the message. 

When there's an abrupt 'ding' sound not 30 seconds later, she nearly jumps. She sits up straight and scrambles for her phone like the message was going to disappear into thin air if she didn't unlock the device immediately. 

And just like that, there's a text. There's an actual text, it's not an empty notification, and it's not Archie asking for homework answers, it's from Veronica. She opens the thread and there are only two simple words.

"Call me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a hot minute but here you go ahahah, another chapter is in the works as well so expect another update soon.

**Author's Note:**

> idrk how to do this website but I'm figuring it out haha


End file.
